Welcome To The Neighbourhood
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Owen is given a new house to stay in after the events in Jurassic World, his neighbor Ken (male reader insert) is attracted to the man right away and offers to help him move in.


**Welcome to the Neighborhood**

 **Jurassic World**

 **Owen is given a new house to stay in after the events in Jurassic World, his neighbor Ken (male reader insert) is attracted to the man right away and offers to help him move in.**

 **Requested by 'skiesandlife' on Tumblr who is also 'cats_pickles_' on Ao3**

 **Warning: male reader insert, flirting, body worship, dirty talk, domination, spanking, orders, blowjob, anal fingering, anal sex, rough sex**

 **Disclaimer: I do now own Jurassic World**

 **Welcome to the Neighborhood**

Ken watched as a motorcycle pulled up to the house that had just sold next to his own. He swallowed as he continued to do the dishes, his house having set up a bit odd so the kitchen was right by the door when you entered the house. He felt water soak his rolled up sleeves but he didn't care because he swore a Greek God just climbed off the motorcycle wearing sinfully tight blue jeans.

Ken swallowed hard as he watched his new neighbor enter his house, noting all the boxes stacked up by the door of the house and Ken grabbed a dishtowel as he built up his courage to do what he wanted to do.

Ken quickly left his house after grabbing a bottle of wine before he stepped over to his neighbor's house and with a nervous flutter in his stomach he rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A smooth voice rang out and Ken mentally swore, even his voice was sexy this was not a good idea.

"Hi there." The blond Greek God from before just opened the door and Ken had to stop himself from staring with his mouth dropped open. The blond had shed his shirt and boots. He was barefoot wearing sinfully snug jeans that hugged his ass and showed the outline of his massive looking cock. 

"H-Hi! I'm Ken I'm your neighbor and I just thought I would, c-come by and welcome you!" Ken shoved the bottle of wine towards the man, knowing his cheeks were bright red from the heat he could feel coming off of them.

"Thank you so much, I'm Owen. Oh, come in and we'll open this up!" Owen grinned at Ken, stepping to the side to let Ken into his house.

"Thank you Owen." Ken smiled brightly as he stepped into the house and followed Owen into the kitchen that was half unpacked.

"I know I have some glasses and a bottle opener in here some place." Owen placed the bottle on the island in the kitchen as he started to rummage around the boxes.

"You know I can help you unpack, if you want?" Ken asked trying not to sound too eager.

"Are you sure? It could take a while…" Owen looked up from where he was bent over a box, showcasing his rather firm behind to Ken who was trying his best not to get a boner at the sight.

"I'm off today." Ken assured Owen that he had no other plans for the day and was glad because he got a blinding smile in return.

So the next hour or two was spent lugging in boxes and sipping wine, both of which were torture for Ken. Seeing Owen's muscles ripple and ass sticking out every time he bent over and damn it how Owen's Adam apple bobbed every time he swallowed. Ken had to hold a box down by his crotch every so often just to hide his obvious erection.

"Ah man, I'm sweating my face off over here. Hey could you grab that jug off that shelf for me Ken?" Owen leaned his head back and let water from a bottle run over his face and hair, Ken stared as the water droplets slid down Owen's neck and over his well defined chest making his nipples harden under the cool touch of the water.

"Y-Yeah sure." Ken spun around and craned his head back to spy the jug on the top shelf that even when Ken stood up on his tiptoes he couldn't reach. Ken couldn't help the gasp he emitted when he felt Owen press flush against his back and Ken squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the obvious hardness of Owen's cock against his own ass rather teasingly.

"Sorry about that, I forgot it was on the top shelf." Owen breathed into Ken's ear and Ken inhaled sharply smelling the musk that was rolling off of Owen in waves.

"It's not problem!" Ken was pretty sure he squeaked these words out. Ken backed away from Owen but lost his footing too focused on putting space between them before he made an idiot of himself.

"Whoa!" Owen reached out and stabilized Ken with his strong hands that were now wrapped around Ken's ass and fingers were now squeezing the flesh there making Ken groan lowly not being able to stop himself as he clung to Owen's board shoulders.

"Just as I thought." Owen mused before pulling Ken closer to his body making sure their crotches rubbed together.

"Thought what Owen?" Ken asked bushing brightly as he felt their cocks rub against each other through the fabric of their jeans.

"The real reason you came over here was because you were attracted to me, don't worry the feeling is mutual." Owen said in a low, husky voice that made Ken shiver in Owen's grasp.

"It is?" Ken asked locking eyes with Owen sliding his hands down to rest on Owen's pec's feeling the blond hair below his palms.

"Normally I don't put out until the 3rd date but for this ass I think I can make an exception." Owen brought his right hand down on Ken's ass making the smaller man gasp and buck against Owen.

"Then what are waiting for?" Ken breathed out in excitement.

"Naughty mouth you've got there. I think I know a better use for it, would you be so kind?" Owen ground his cock against Ken in an obvious gesture. Ken swallowed and slid onto the ground so he was face level with the massive bulge in the snug jeans Owen had been wearing.

Ken reached up to pull Owen's cock free; he just managed to pop the button when Owen tugged at his hair, tilting his head back.

"Did I say you could use your hands slut? Use that pretty mouth of yours if you want to get any of my cock." Owen ordered, voice deep and dominate. Ken felt his cock straining against his own jeans at the order. Ken held his hands behind his back as he gripped the zipper between his teeth and dragged it down; pleased when Owen's thick cock popped out when it was given enough room.

It was even larger when he was this close and Ken felt his mouth water and almost right away Ken took the head into his mouth and started to suck. Ken took his time to kiss and lick every inch of Owen's large cock and even his balls knowing he liked it when his balls were played with.

'Yeah, just like that you little slut." Owen groaned from above Ken's head, hands gripping Ken's hair tightly using it as leverage to pull Ken down further onto his cock. Ken groaned around the heavy weight in his mouth at the words and he could feel his pre-cum starting to stain the front of his jeans as he bobbed his head, letting Owen direct the speed and how deep he would take him. Ken gasped when Owen dragged him off his cock before he looked up at Owen with half lidded eyes.

"God look at you, so fucking needy already." Owen rumbled as he helped Ken to his feet before towing him over the couch a few steps away from the kitchen. Ken let out a small yelp when he was suddenly bend over the arm of the couch and his jeans and boxers were yanked down around his ankles exposing his ass and cock to the air and Owen's gaze.

"I had you pegged for a wanton little whore the moment I saw you at my door." Owen admitted as he groped Ken's ass, rubbing his thumb over Ken's hole making the smaller man groan and wiggle in his bent over position.

"Owen, please!" Ken pleaded, his cock rubbing against the rough fabric of the couch as he found his hips moving on their own before he gasped and spread his feet further apart when Owen brought his hand down on Ken's ass numerous times in a row until Ken was a moaning mess with a red ass.

"Now, tell me. When the last time you had something up this needy little hole of yours?" Owen asked as he pulled out a bottle of lube and condom knowing full well where he packed those.

"My fingers, in the shower this morning." Ken admitted, cheeks almost as red as his ass.

"Such a good little slut, like you knew you were going to get laid tonight." Owen praised, patting Ken's ass before he rolled the condom onto his cock and slicked himself up more.

"Now hold yourself open and I'll give you a good pounding that you've been craving since you saw me today." Owen ordered before watching as Ken reached around and parted his ass cheeks exposing his stretched hole. Owen gripped Ken's hips and rubbed the head of his cock against the hole just teasing penetration.

"Owen, please, please!" Ken begged, wiggling his hips feeling so empty it was painful.

"Since you asked so nicely." Owen chuckled before he pushed into Ken, both men groaning loudly as Owen stayed still inside of Ken allowing both of them time to adjust. Ken clenched around Owen with need, Owen pulled back until just the tip of his cock remained inside of Ken before he slammed back inside of him in a smooth thrust that had Ken arching his back and groaning wantonly.

"God Ken your ass is the best thing I've fucked in a long time." Owen groaned out in pleasure and Ken jerked his hips back to meet Owen's thrusts a soft groan at the compliment Owen had just paid him.

"Owen, harder!" Ken reached back having released his hold on his own ass a while ago. Owen locked their fingers together for a brief moment before Owen gripped both of Ken's arms and held them back behind Ken for leverage as he pounded into the other man with vigor.

"Yeah, take my cock you little slut." Owen growled as he leaned down to bite at Ken's neck intending to leave a mark. Ken turned his head to the side and Owen captured his lips in a heated kiss as he pushed himself deeper into Ken hitting against his prostate.

Ken groaned loudly into Owen mouth as he neared his orgasm, he could feel Owen's cock getting hotter and larger inside of him so Ken knew Owen was approaching his own climax as well.

"Fuck I'm going to come Ken." Owen groaned as he broke the kiss so he could thrust faster and harder into Ken's willing body.

"Me too Owen, ohhh!" Ken gasped as his body trembled when Owen focused on pounding against his prostate without rest and a hand wrap around his sensitive cock. Ken let out a loud cry as he came within a few moments after Owen's hand started to stroke him, he heard Owen cry out his own competition and a heavy weight settle on his back.

"I think I stained your couch." Ken got out after a few minutes passed and he felt Owen's chest rumble as he laughed.

"I'm pretty good at getting stains out." Owen confided Ken in making the man underneath him chuckle lightly.

"So… That was some welcome huh?" Ken asked lightly and Owen full out laughed.

"Yeah I think I'm going to like it here." Owen admitted and pulled Ken's head to the side to kiss him again.


End file.
